User blog:Rarity7Best/Dahell Is This Bloke?
So one night during the Referata days, Violet got high and some weird bastard named "Jason DeMarco" contacted me on Skype claiming to be Ben. Here's the log: 12:13:11 AM Jason DeMarco: Are you the real Tanner? 12:13:21 AM *** Rarityfan has shared contact details with Jason DeMarco. *** 12:13:27 AM Rarityfan: violet? 12:13:35 AM Jason DeMarco: no it's Da Nerd 12:13:38 AM Jason DeMarco: who's the real Tanner 12:13:40 AM Jason DeMarco: I'm confused 12:13:54 AM Rarityfan: i'm the real tanner 12:14:01 AM Jason DeMarco: are you sure? 12:14:08 AM Jason DeMarco: Ponyo seems pretty convinced I'm the real Tanner 12:14:33 AM Rarityfan: yes i am the real tanner 12:14:38 AM Jason DeMarco: ??? 12:14:52 AM Jason DeMarco: are you the really real tanner? 12:14:58 AM Rarityfan: yes 12:15:07 AM Rarityfan: >My little pony avatar 12:15:09 AM Jason DeMarco: are you the really really real tanner? 12:15:23 AM Rarityfan: >mlp avatar 12:15:31 AM Jason DeMarco: ponyo keeps bothering me for smexy 12:15:33 AM Rarityfan: >fear of losing violet 12:15:41 AM Jason DeMarco: even if you're not you can have her 12:15:45 AM Jason DeMarco: so damn clingy 12:15:55 AM Rarityfan: i want my violet back 12:16:20 AM Jason DeMarco: she keeps sending me "can we f***?" messages 12:16:23 AM Jason DeMarco: it's h#cking annoying 12:16:37 AM Jason DeMarco: no we cant f*** 12:16:43 AM Rarityfan: she has a skype account? 12:17:03 AM Jason DeMarco: no she's sending it through Google chat 12:17:51 AM Rarityfan: i want her back 12:18:08 AM Jason DeMarco: she should stop trying to f*** me then 12:19:41 AM Rarityfan: January 3, 2014 12:17 AM Jason DeMarco: <<< no she's sending it through Google chatinvite me plz 12:20:35 AM Jason DeMarco: ill ask her if it's okay 12:20:59 AM Rarityfan: dude just invite me 12:21:07 AM Jason DeMarco: i don't wanna piss him off 12:21:15 AM Rarityfan: >him 12:21:56 AM Rarityfan: i just want her back 12:22:06 AM Jason DeMarco: her* 12:22:07 AM Jason DeMarco: sorry im sick 12:22:08 AM Rarityfan: please, for the sake of love 12:22:22 AM Jason DeMarco: she said "no you're a f***nugget' 12:22:33 AM Rarityfan: please just invite me 12:23:07 AM Rarityfan: please 12:23:11 AM Jason DeMarco: that would be rude 12:23:36 AM Rarityfan: please 12:23:39 AM Jason DeMarco: but 12:23:41 AM Jason DeMarco: that would be rude 12:24:29 AM Rarityfan: maybe i should just kill myself 12:24:34 AM Rarityfan: :( 12:24:37 AM Jason DeMarco: tanner no 12:24:45 AM Jason DeMarco: that's a f***ing awful idea 12:25:26 AM Jason DeMarco: tanner so help me god 12:25:47 AM Rarityfan: violet is all i care about 12:26:06 AM Rarityfan: if i can't have her then what's te point? 12:26:12 AM Rarityfan: *the 12:26:13 AM Jason DeMarco: violet might not be who she says she is. 12:27:04 AM Rarityfan: she stole my heart though 12:27:16 AM Jason DeMarco: she stole your heart 12:27:19 AM Jason DeMarco: she could be a 12 year oldboy 12:27:22 AM Jason DeMarco: or a 40 year old man 12:27:24 AM Jason DeMarco: or a tranny 12:28:06 AM Rarityfan: as you are probably aware this has happened before 12:28:18 AM Rarityfan: my mind tells me to run 12:28:28 AM Rarityfan: but my heart tells me to stay 12:28:54 AM Jason DeMarco: I don't know if it's even right to tell you this but... 12:28:55 AM Jason DeMarco: there is no violet. 12:29:04 AM Rarityfan: what 12:29:18 AM Rarityfan: what do you mean? 12:31:13 AM Jason DeMarco: no. 12:31:15 AM Jason DeMarco: it's not right to tell you 12:31:37 AM Rarityfan: are you and violet the same person? 12:31:42 AM Jason DeMarco: no 12:32:02 AM Rarityfan: this is breaking my heart 12:32:05 AM Jason DeMarco: i can't tell you 12:32:42 AM Jason DeMarco: it would be wrong 12:32:46 AM Jason DeMarco: you might do something crazy 12:35:56 AM Rarityfan: she already broke up with me 12:36:02 AM Jason DeMarco: i don't think she did 12:36:03 AM Rarityfan: just explain 12:36:15 AM Jason DeMarco: . 12:36:21 AM Jason DeMarco: Jason DeMarco has hung himself 12:36:28 AM Jason DeMarco: seriously wtf 12:36:32 AM Jason DeMarco: why did all this shit have to happen 12:41:14 AM Jason DeMarco: so f***ed up 12:41:22 AM Rarityfan: i know 12:41:30 AM Jason DeMarco: i don't know if ponyo is even joking anymore 12:42:12 AM Rarityfan: same 12:49:05 AM Jason DeMarco: violet 12:49:07 AM Jason DeMarco: won't do it 12:49:11 AM Jason DeMarco: i know she won't 12:49:24 AM Rarityfan: i hope not 12:49:30 AM Jason DeMarco: there's no way she could 12:49:52 AM Rarityfan: how so? 12:49:59 AM Jason DeMarco: look at the logic 12:50:04 AM Jason DeMarco: why would her mom just have pills lying aroundn 12:50:11 AM Jason DeMarco: when she restricts her from everything else 12:50:15 AM Rarityfan: true 12:50:41 AM Jason DeMarco: the cloudsdale's gone silent 12:51:09 AM Rarityfan: yep 12:57:07 AM Jason DeMarco: are you still there? 12:57:52 AM Rarityfan: yes 12:57:56 AM Jason DeMarco: thank god 12:58:05 AM Jason DeMarco: i was afraid violet had made you kill yourself 1:25:40 AM Jason DeMarco: so are we trying to help high violet or 1:25:49 AM Jason DeMarco: i don't even know 1:26:23 AM Rarityfan: i dunno either 1:30:43 AM Jason DeMarco: ...bottle? 1:30:45 AM Jason DeMarco: thefuck 1:31:12 AM Rarityfan: she's referring to the pill bottle 1:31:17 AM Jason DeMarco: ohh 1:31:19 AM Jason DeMarco: that makes sense 1:31:27 AM Rarityfan: yeah 1:31:49 AM Rarityfan: i'm still touched that she got herself high for me 1:32:08 AM Jason DeMarco: and it gives us such humorous statements as "am i or bottle" 1:33:04 AM Rarityfan: well i'm more touched by the passionate lining of the situation 1:33:11 AM Jason DeMarco: oh shit, maybe she should put the bottle away 1:33:14 AM Jason DeMarco: so her mom doesn't see it 1:33:18 AM Jason DeMarco: otherwise she's f***ed 1:33:41 AM Rarityfan: she's too high to know what happened 1:34:00 AM Jason DeMarco: her mom's going to see her daughter passed out with a bottle though 1:34:20 AM Rarityfan: she smoked weed once 1:34:34 AM Rarityfan: her mom didnt notice as far as i know 1:34:44 AM Jason DeMarco: Well I guess if she could get away with that 1:35:19 AM Jason DeMarco: wait how did she get weed? 1:35:32 AM Rarityfan: and besides in like 6 months her mom's going to see her daughter naked in bed with a mustached boy 1:35:46 AM Rarityfan: her friend gave her some 1:35:53 AM Jason DeMarco: oh 1:36:01 AM Jason DeMarco: also are you seriously going to go up to Texas 1:36:07 AM Rarityfan: yes 1:36:19 AM Jason DeMarco: you will be dead before you go up to that front door 1:36:36 AM Rarityfan: what do you mean? 1:36:56 AM Jason DeMarco: Her mom is going to murder you 1:38:03 AM Rarityfan: if its for violet it's worth it 1:38:11 AM Jason DeMarco: but you won't even get smexy 1:38:43 AM Rarityfan: i can sneak past that old skank 1:39:55 AM Jason DeMarco: i dunno man she sounds pretty insane 1:40:41 AM Rarityfan: love is pretty powerful though 1:40:51 AM Jason DeMarco: love > insanity i guess 1:41:09 AM Rarityfan: love > everything 1:41:28 AM Jason DeMarco: love > everything but 7 1:41:41 AM Jason DeMarco: 7 = love 1:42:10 AM Rarityfan: lol 1:43:07 AM Rarityfan: do you fap to 7 eleven? WHO THE HELL IS THIS DUDE? Category:Blog posts Category:Tanner Schnabel